The proposed research has as its objective to develop, conduct, and report on clinical protocol studies that are specifically cancer-oriented as a participating member of the Central Oncology Group. Studies will include chemotherapy, surgery, radiotherapy, immunology, and combinations of these therapeutic modalities. Phase I, II, III and adjuvant studies of promising new candidate chemotherapeutic agents constitute a major part of this institution's contribution to the cooperative group effort. In addition, we are presently conducting a study of the usefulness of the radioimmunoassay of plasma carcino-embryonic antigen levels in monitoring the response of GI tract cancers, especially colo-rectal cancers, metastatic breast cancers, and lung cancers to cancer chemotherapy in our own patients. We propose to extend this study to patients in other participating member institutions to determine: 1) if any correlation exists between measurable tumor mass and plasma CEA level, and 2) to monitor the occurrence of tumor recurrences in patients receiving adjuvant therapy in colo-rectal cancer.